dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah McKay
Profile = |-| Killer = Hannah McKay is a Character on DEXTER. Hannah is from a smaller town in Florida that went on a killing spree with Wayne Randall and once caught, turned state-evidence on her boyfriend as he was put in jail while she got off free to start a new life. According to the investigations of both Dexter Morgan and writer Sal Price, Hannah is responsible for several murders sprouting from her time with Wayne and leading into just a year prior to her meeting Dexter (and Wayne's subsequent death). Appearance Hannah is an attractive Caucasian woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She's shown to be of a slim build, often wearing sleeveless shirts and shorts due to her hobby (and work) involving plant-care. Personality Early Life At the age of 15, Hannah joined Wayne Randall on a trip across the country in search of a simple dream - visiting locales to ultimately arrive in Argentina, to live their lives peacefully on a farm. However, the two's Dark Passengers awakened in the form of a killing spree where Wayne was considered the main perpetrator in the murders of several people. It's revealed however that Hannah was responsible for at least one of the victims' deaths, a woman that was coupled with a man (who Wayne shot and killed). To protect herself and escape jail-time, she turned state evidence on Wayne and simply was placed into a juvenile detention center for a few years before being released. She moved into a halfway house where everything was going well until she accused an Unnamed Counselor of abusing her sexually. He received a slap on the wrist but a couple of weeks later he drops dead of rat poisoning, which is believed to be another one of Hannah's victims. As she went on with her life she married a man and spent a few years with him, until he died at the age of 40 from a heart-attack. A year before meeting with Dexter Morgan, she was apprenticed to a Beverly Grey at a green house taking care of plants. She became ill and eventually too died of a heart-attack, which via a blood-sample taken by Sal Price (prior to the cremation of her body) revealed traces of Aconite, one of the most powerful poisons used by female killers. Hannah was listed in Beverly's will to take on her business and even kept the same handyman. In this time writer Sal Price took an interest in Hannah, writing a book about her though his continuing research proved desire for a sequel. Plot Dexter Morgan finds an interest in looking into Wayne Randall's recent "revelation" and desire to reveal the bodies of several victims he buried from a killing spree 15 years ago in 1998. He visits with Randall at one of the sites, where the dig is for the most part unsuccessful and gradually moving closer to the highway. In these visits he learns of Wayne's unique philosophy on life and is informed near their last visit about Hannah, though at the time he thinks little about it as a majority of his time is taken up by dealing with his sister Debra Morgan (who knows the truth about him being a Serial Killer and the Bay Harbor Butcher). After getting several days of Frosty-Swirl and sunshine, Wayne reminisces on his time with Hannah one more time feeling she was a major part of his life that he couldn't get back. It's then that he decides to commit suicide, jumping in front of an oncoming truck killing him instantly as Dexter watches on. With the search of these bodies continuing, Sergeant Angel Batista takes Dexter along (due to having spoken with Randall before his death and his basic forensic knowledge) to speak with Hannah about the location of the other bodies. She initially tries to keep that life behind her, staying distant though showing irritation with the police constantly pestering her. When she first sees Dexter she can't think of what to make of him, even questions if he does this for a living (after trying to give her a forensic swap he drops the swab) but seems to be interested in him nonetheless due to Dexter's personality in speaking with her. They meet a few more times involving the evidence, where Dexter takes note that she seems nostalgic rather than depressed in viewing the victims' possessions. At the site of one of the digs, two bodies are dug up and Dexter goes over the blood spatter to tell the story of what really happened. As he progresses passed the male victim he gets to the female and notices that whoever killed this woman was certainly smaller than Wayne, something that he kept to himself (which Hannah noticed in him stopping his demonstration halfway). The two go off to the side to speak about it and he reveals what he truly could see, calling her out as a killer while she simply grins and states that her story of what really happened is what she's going to stick to before walking off. Dexter begins to feel she would make a good victim to ease his Dark Passenger, so he starts stalking her learning of the former husband who died of a heart attack and later via writer Sal Price the death of a counselor who had apparently sexually assaulted her shortly after release from juviee. Dexter meets with Hannah and tries to earn her trust by claiming he was "wrong" about his former theory of her involvement in the killing spree. She believes him and the two slowly become closer, revealing some more information such as the death of one Beverly Grey. In Dexter's research and finding the Aconite grown in her garden, Dexter believes it's time to claim her life. The two have several meetings, with her even arriving at his home and she seems to take a liking to Dexter despite his mysterious reasons for constantly meeting up with her. When Dexter discovers the Aconite in her garden, he makes up an excuse of his "stalking" as wanting to "take her out". She doesn't initially agree to the idea however when Dexter persists and comes off as trustworthy, she ultimately agrees and the two visit a Christmas village (mentioned during their conversation of one of the places she wanted to go prior to the killing spree with Wayne). Dexter seems to slowly find himself more and more lost around Hannah, with asking her out and being uncertain on her guilt (specifically with words spoken by Harry, which are practically his own thoughts given a second voice). This can be seen clearly in his facial expressions, seemingly reluctant now on needing to kill her especially as she takes his hand while they walk through the park. Dexter leads her into a tent, where upon turning on the lights a beautiful display of snow flies around the area with Christmas decorations lining the interior. She smiles and thanks Dexter for this, in awe over the sight before Dexter injects her with a vile of M99. She wakes up on a table, naked and held down by the shrink wrap that has claimed so many victims before. He speaks on his need to do what he has to, removing the tape to hear her confirm this with no begging for her life. Dexter then stands up with knife in hand, raising it above to deliver the killing blow...but alters his swing to strike it into the table and cuts her free from the wrap rather than end her life. She sits up and stares into his eyes allowing her emotions to take hold. The two share a heated kiss, with the plastic falling off her body and Dexter removing his kill attire, stripping himself to nudity as the two have sex on the kill table.Episode 706: Do the Wrong Thing, end of the episode Victims *Unnamed Woman *Unnamed Drug Councilor *Unnamed Husband *Beverly Claire Grey Trivia *Hannah is a unique case in Dexter's sexual encounters as she was initially a victim, whom he decides to cut free then has sex with her directly on the table he meant to kill her on. References Category:Characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Images needed Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:Dexter's love interests Category:Serial killers Category:Attempted Victims